theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annwn
Annwn '''(Ah-noon) is the largest primarily Elven settlement on Earth, governed under a magocratic oligarchy. It is located somewhere in the Snowdonia National Park, Wales, though its exact coordinates are unknown due to the nature of its location. Unlike other elven settlements, Annwn is known to the wider world and accessible to visitors, even tourists, through several "toll gates" that magically pierce the concealing mists around the city. It is popularly claimed to be the birthplace of modern magic. History Records of the existence of '''Annwn '''date far back into the Bronze Age, not least in the text of the '''Mabinogion '''and the '''Arthurian Tales. Originally, Annwn was the heart of an empire that stretched across most of the British Isles under King Arawn, thanks in no small part to the existence of Red Matter within Mt. Snowdon which was used by the elves. Its people were known variously as the fey, the Sidhe (she), Aos si '''or the '''Tylwyth Teg. During the first century C.E., the Roman Empire invaded the British Isles and, in the centuries that followed, most pockets of remaining elven settlements were invaded as well. In 81 C.E, Arawn was slain in battle. A conclave of elven wizards formed and enacted a ritual which surrounded Annwn with illusory mists which were henceforth impossible to enter or leave (without getting lost) without the use of certain gate locations and magical rituals. Since this date, the conclave has been the ruling body of Annwn and kept this magical cloaking mist active through runestones and an annual cycle of rituals. At some point in the Early Medieval Period, the Legacy Weapon Caliburn left Annwn in the hands of Arthur, and was broken and reforged into Excalibur '''before being returned on his death. It is suspected that Merlin was the individual responsible for bringing the knowledge of Red Matter containment out of Annwn around this time. Throughout the Medieval period and Rennaisance, Annwn remained hidden from the wider world, though wizards occasionally visited. By 1700, Annwn had become a prominent location for occultists and wizards in Britain. During the Revelation of Wizardkind, the location and nature of Annwn were revealed as well. This greater exposure to the wider world saw many elves leave Annwn for the New World and, to this date, most elves living in human society are descended from or are emigrants from Annwn. In 1872, most of the historical entrances to Annwn were destroyed and replaced with "toll gates" that are still in use to this day. During World War II, Annwn formally became part of the United Kingdom in a gesture of support to the '''Allies. It became a prominent base of operations for the British Army and RAF as it could not be bombed from the air by German blitzkrieg. An unprecedented number of half-elves were born in Annwn after the war. Location and Features '''Annwn '''is now a fully modernized (if small) city accessible via several toll gates within Snowdonia. It is a popular tourist spot, though its actual population remains relatively low. Architecture in Annwn is distinctive due to the use of biomancy in traditional building to create living archways, bridges and buttresses. The city is green and lush, though almost constantly rainy. Some ancient entrances to Annwn still exist, but are either forgotten or the rituals needed to open them have been lost.